Mike (Dayshift Watcher Mike Schmidt's OC)
Backstory - Mike was someone who born abandoned. No one was around him, he was isolated and alone from everyone and everything. Living some years isolated gave him fascinating hunting skills. When he was 10, he met the city for the first time, getting used to it, he was still unable to make contact with anyone, since he prefered it that way. When he aged 12, his feelings brought him something that still lies in his body to this day. The Darkness. His feelings of loneless, isolation, and sometimes even depression, consumed him, and he passed 3 years consumed by it, until he found for the first time The Light, who brought him away from that Darkness. Four years later, When Mike aged 16, he finally met someone who he could trust. Passed through many adventures with this person until he saw his death right before his eyes, 3 years later. When he aged 20, he met someone like this person I said before. They followed the same path, and of course, it ended the same way, somewhere around 1 year ago. After that happened, his Darkness was awake. Since the same feelings as before consumed him once more. But now, the Darkness was way stronger, and it was slowly consuming his mind, bit by bit. But months ago, he found The Light again, and was able to get away from the Darkness once more. Now, he is walking around, bored most of the times. Seeking for a fight, even though he knows the last time he fought against someone, he lost his left hand and both of his legs, that are now mechanical, but covered by his clothes, and unable for anyone to actually notice it. However, rumors spread around, because of the existence of such mysterious and unknown being, that now, only has one friend, Darknest, And those rumors says, that in the day that he redeems himself, and gets free of the Darkness that aprehends him, he will walk through a transformation, becomng a being of Pure Light and that will use Light in his benefit if he ever stands against someone in a mortal fight. Appearance - Mike most of the times is seen walking around wearing a White cloak. Along with that, he wears a Dark shirt, along with a Black-coloured Leather Glove, that covers his left hand. He also wears black jeans, that covers his legs, and finally, a Black Tennis. When Mike is consumed by the Darkness, his cloak becomes Dark, with Maroon details. When Mike finally reach the Redeemed mode, his cloak will permanently become Pure White, covered by Golden details, the same does not apply towards his Black-coloured glove. His Jeans will become a kinda dark golden color. No changes towards his Black Tennis. He can always be seen wielding a Scythe and two sheathes, that are in the common position for two sheathes to be. Those Sheathes guards his Dual swords, that he uses in battle. His Scythe, however, he keeps in his back in a Sheath that he designed exclusively for his Scythe. His eyes are Blue in the Normal mode, Red in the Dark Mode and Gray in Redeemed Mode. Weapons - Identical Dual swords, that are black in it's blade, covered with white details in all it's extensions. The Swords' dagger is White, as is the part that puts together the blade and the dagger (that I obviously forgot the name, wow I'm so good at finding things). His scythe is composed by Iron in it's blade, and Steel in the part that you hold it (THAT I ALSO FORGOT THE NAME, 2dumb4you). They are coloured black, and covered with white details aswell. Modes/Types - Normal Mode - This mode is the mode you will most commonly see when I roleplay. This contains Mike a little depressed, trying to be alone, and bored, seeking for a fight to sease his wish to fight. Dark Mode - This mode is "activated" when Mike's depression Isn't contained, when it finally consumes him, his Darkness will be almost unseenable. You can only differ Normal Mike from Dark Mike by paying attention to his actions, and by looking at his eyes, that WILL be red. In this mode, Mike can grow Dark feather wings from his back and can fly. Redeemed Mode - This mode will be permanent in a roleplay once Mike achieves it. This mode is "activated" when Mike redeems himself from all the mistakes he once made, and finally becomes a cleaner and friendly kind of person. Everything is different in this mode compared to any other. Once in this mode, Mike can grow White feather Wings from his back and can fly. Personality - Normal Mode - Mike will try to be alone, most likely walking around the streets and seeking for a fight. He will most likely attempt to ignore you at first, but if you insist on talking to him, he will not cease and will open himself. If you want to guide Mike to Light mode, once he opens himself you must try your best to confort him. Dark Mode - Mike will lose total control of his body. He will try to hide this mode as it develops itself and stabilishes itself. When it takes full control of Mike's body, he will make it really explicit that he is out of control, and will try to annihilate everything and everyone that stands in his way. Redeemed Mode - Mike will be a really Nice person, friendly as always, and will think THRICE before trying to put himself in a fight. He will be friendly with the people around him, and will do whatever he can to protect the ones he consider friends, and the ones who he doesn't. When he achieves his Mode, his mechanical legs will be cured, aswell as his hand. Fighting Skills - Normal Mode - Mike will be a Cold-blooded warrior that will try to use all that he can use to defeat his opponents. That includes using the Darkness as his main powers. He can quickly think and make strategies in the middle of the fight. He will use his weapons with extreme wisdom and will use all his acknolowedge to win a fight. Dark mode - Mike will be Extremely aggressive in this type. He won't think twice before rushing at you and using Darkness at his favor to seek and attempt to destroy you as fast as he can, he can use his Dark Feather wings in his advantage to fly, and can summon anything solid to destroy you. Light Mode - Mike will be defensive in this type, but he won't cease to attack, His attacks can be brual, since he can Double his strength when he is MASSIVELY angry (This happens very rarely, I promise ;~;). He will attempt to defend attacks as best as he can, by using light at his favor (To be more in detail about his tactics, read Normal Mode again). Weaknesses: He can't really think fast when trying to see enemies strategies, but he can easily spot a flaw in your defense, so the trick to win him: Mount the perfect strategy. Thank you for taking your time to read this, make sure you use this page in your favor! -Mike Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Good Category:Alive Category:Humans